List of Planned OCs for the Future
Add your planned OCs here! Just add them and a brief description! Blackopsgirl Me stuff goes here ^_^ Amaru900 My Planned OCs will be here. PvzFanatic PvzF The character embodiment of PvzFanatic ManinBlack00JK King Pin and Balla Two males; they control the Bowling Lanes and are part of a Mafia type crew in the restaurant. DJ Rush A Valentine's Day themed animatronic that serves as a Matchmaker with Lindsay. Meme A hallucination that wants control of everything. 00Foz A persona of Fozie, who is an agent that works for Majestic Services. Rainbow Man A malevolent animatronic that was a paint canvas until scrapped. A and O Rainbow Man's blood doners and slaves\proxies. Ylviere Kingsland The mother of Lindsay and the two sisters. Owns an attraction in the pizzeria; part endoskeleton. Zweihandler A scrapped animatronic at a knight based restaurant. Platewoman (LEVEL 24 CLEARANCE NEEDED) TheVinnyLord & Aktan Icee A powerful polar bear animatronic that guards Phobe. Luckee A smart and hyper dog animatronic that guards Phobe with Icee. Rowan An old, withered, and wise raven animatronic advisor for the Animatronic Kingdom. Timmy A hunter eagle animatronic that carries out Phobe's orders. His code is: "Kill one man, and you are an assassin. Kill millions of men, and you are a conqueror. Kill everyone, and you are a god." Will A lonely wolf animatronic that is isolated and rejected by everyone, but is used as a minor messenger for the Animatronic Kingdom. Hawkins A thief and a pirate animatronic hawk hired by Phobe to do smash-and-grab work. placeholder Animatronic that represents lust. Foxstar241 Rachel A duck who is usually depressed but has a cheerful side to her. Chara A cold-hearted wolf, he slaughters every human he sees during the night. He also tries to kill Holly for fun, but tries to kill Abigail and Rachel for food. Antony A dog who is working with Icy; he also seduces everyone in a different way, by song and music. Like Icy, his secret is found by the same people. DsFanboyCategory:Information Toy Chiconndygle The main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2. Endoskell An animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2.It is a hallucination/Animatronic Darrell the Dentist An animatronic in Five Nights at Freddy's: The Toys Return 2.It is an active animatronic. Toy Silver The remodeled version of Silver Freddy. Travis The Troll A troll(not trollface) animatronic who is a medium-active animatronic. Unnamed Golden Freddy-like animatronic Is a disembodied golden Freddy Fazbear head,however it is messed-up. Beatrice the Butterfly An animatronic butterfly,who is broken due to children playing with it,much like Mangle. Bolt-Weed Bonnk An animatronic. He hunts down security guards, even in the day, and kills them. Cryton A female human. For some reason, when she blinks at things, she teleports in that direction, through bodies, walls, and even ceilings. Pixx An animatronic. He wields a magic paintbrush which is half a meter long, which can erase something, and paint something new in it's place, and whatever is painted comes to life. RandomzSunfish23901 The Ghosts Claws A green velociraptor who loves running. He's a very fast runner. Squeak A gray mouse who loves books and cookies. He is depicted as a nerd. Odd Cheese Ronald We have a new one come see him'.Hes out of this world!' Ivan the iguana Golden Ivan Golden Ivan is the nicest Golden animatronic, but not by much. He hates Ivan, but is okay with Toy Ivan. Cityws Sarah The night guard embodiment of cityws Gaomon332 Darcy Dog An animatronic dog that was almost made to annoy the player. While in most games she cannot harm them, she is very annoying and will attract the other animatronics to you with her constant blabber. Want to keep her away and close the door? Nope! She'll just smash the window and jump in, which leaves you even more vulnerable than you were before. Foxy coming down the hallway? No problem! Just close the doo- oh wait, the windo- AAH! Natalie Smith The younger sister of Nigel, she lost her ability to walk at the age of 10, due to Nigel's bad aim, long story. She takes the night shift at Freddy's one night while Nigel is on vacation, but she is kidnapped and Nigel has to come home early to find her. She is as rich, if not richer, than Nigel due to various bets they have, which she somehow always seems to win at. Dolly A mute doll that wanders around Freddy's, living in the Kid's Cove for children. She usually hides during the day, seeing what the children have done to Mangle really scares her. Freezer Representing pride. An animatronic of an unknown species with great respect of himself and only himself. He is the leader of the Animatronic Trade Association, a group of animatronics whom trade other animatronics to use as slaves. The group itself is very small, consisting of about 6 members in total, though it's not known who they all are. He demands utmost respect from everyone he meets, especially those in the Animatronic Trade Association. Sophia Sloth Representing sloth. An animatronic sloth that rarely ever seems to move, not during the night when the animatronics are supposed to be hunting for the guard, nor during the night when the children are in the pizzeria to play with the animatronics. She also speaks very slowly, taking almost a minute for her to get a simple sentence out. While she is lazy, she is also slightly kind-hearted and likes to help people, providing she doesn't get too active, of course. Rory Rhino Representing wrath. An extremely violent animatronic rhino that loves to fight, Rory can be considered a loner of sorts, though he does have some animatronics that he keeps in contact with, mostly for the fighting. He was supposed to be a new animatronic on the stage, but was delayed and eventually cancelled from being an actual animatronic altogether, which may explain his attitude. Bianca Bat Representing envy. An animatronic bat obsessed with Ricky Rooster, to the point of insanity. A seductress that often lies her way into things to make things go her way. Her obsession with Ricky is a mystery, as he has never really done anything with or to her, as he is actually unaware of her obsession, even though every other animatronic knows about it, and even some humans too. Her obsession is set to become a running gag, when Ricky isn't present, she shows signs of extreme insanity. Percy Pig Representing gluttony. An animatronic pig whom loves to enjoy all the foods in life. He will eat anything, ranging from pizza and sandwiches to even bacon, despite the fact that he is based off a pig, it is unknown if he knows that it's cannibalism. He is very short, being even shorter than Ron Rabbit, though is extremely obese for his size. His weight is unknown, as he usually breaks any scales he is put upon. Selena Squirrel Representing greed. Selena is an animatronic squirrel whom loves to hoard things, especially shiny things like jewelry. She is very protective of her "collection" and won't ever let another being see where she keeps the things she "finds", be them human or animatronic, she doesn't seem to care. She is normally very shy, though when seeing any form of jewelry, she instantly snaps into another mode that is a lot more focussed and content on her goals "finding" some more jewelry to "add to her collection". Drooodle1r5 Tektite A multicolored animatroinic at day, Black animatronic with red glow at night. Waluigiofthegods WOTG The Animatronic version of Waluigiofthegods. Kamikazewolf Alistair the Eagle An eagle with telepathy. Also, my 1st male OC ever.